Delly
Delly (De/z and A'/lly') is the friendship pairing of Dez and Ally, and although they are shown not to hang out with each other much, they are still good friends. Dez often annoys Ally by using the instruments in Sonic Boom unconventionally. Ally and Dez have both helped each other when they needed it. Other Names: *'Dezlly' (Dez and A'/lly') *'Dally' (D'''/ez and '''Ally) *'Allez' (All/y and D/'ez') *'Deally' (De/z and Ally) *'Allz '(All/y and De/'z') *'Dezally' (Dez and Ally) *'Zally' (De/'z' and Ally) *'Alldez' (All/y and Dez) *'Dealzy' (De/z, Al/ly, De/'z', All/'y') *'Allysoz' (Allys/on and De/'z') *'Dezallyson' (Dez and Allyson) *'Dallyson' (D'''/ez and '''Allyson) *'Dezon' (Dez and Allys/'on') *'Dellyson' (De/z and A/'llyson') *'Deon' (De/z and Allys/'on') *'Dezmallyson' (Dezm/ond and Allyson) *'Alez '(Al/ly and D/'ez') *'Dezllyson '(Dez and A/'llyson') *'Dezon '(Dez and Allys/'on') *'Dezy' (Dez and All/'y') *'Aez' (A'lly and D'ez) *'Dezmyson' (Dezm/ond and All/'yson') *'Mondally '(Dez/'mond '''and '''Ally)' *'Allyz' (Ally and De/'z') *'Monally '(Dez/'mon'd and''' Ally') *'Allyez''' (Ally and D/'ez') Delly Moments: Rockers & Writers *Dez offers Ally a ham. *Dez first referred to Ally as ma'am, showing that he respects her. *Dez went to greet Ally first when she went to Austin to confront him about stealing her song. *Dez tries to help "fun Ally up" so she could write Austin another song. Secrets & Songbooks *When Austin explains to Dez that he doesn't want things to be weird between him and Ally, Dez runs to her and happily screams her name. *When Ally and Trish try to interrogate Dez about the secret Austin is hiding, Ally gets really close to Dez and they look into each other's eyes and for a long time while Ally keeps her hands on his shoulders. Zaliens & Cloud Watchers *Deejays & DemosDez and Ally agree that a cloud is shaped like a bunny on a bicycle when Austin claimed that it was a snowman eating a marshmallow. *Ally smiles at Dez when he says the cloud is shaped like a bunny on a bicycle. *Dez wants to help Ally get over her stage fright. *Dez tries to hypnotize Ally so she can get over her stage fright. He ends up hypnotizing himself and falls asleep on Ally's shoulder. *Ally smiles at Dez while he tries to hypnotize her. *While Austin and Trish were doing the interview, Ally and Dez were in the empty tent alone while Ally helped with the interview and Dez worked on the technical aspects of the plan. World Records & Work Wreckers *Dez tried to impress Ally when he proves that he can carry three boxes and a birthday cake. Soups & Stars *Ally thanks Dez. *Dez helps Ally with her commercial. *Dez gives Ally a star. *Dez tells Ally she is his BFF (to him as BEST FRECKLED FRIEND). *Dez edited the commercial and posted it on Ally's Tweeter feed. myTAB & My Pet *When Dez was standing in line, Ally and Trish came up to him, and he only said hi to Ally and not Trish. *Dez was worried when they lost Owen. Filmmaking & Fear Breaking *Ally agreed to help Dez with his movie by doing props. *Ally seemed to like Dez's movie. *Ally was the only one that protected Dez from Trish trying to hurt him with the claw cracker. *Ally was Dez's second choice for the role of the cute songwriter in his movie. Diners & Daters *Dez went to Ally to help cure his chicken pot pie problem, with Ally acting as his therapist. Successes & Setbacks *On Dez's congratulations card for Austin, it was a big card with two pictures in it; one of him, and one of Ally. *Dez and Ally high-five when Austin hits the high note. *Dez and Ally were the only ones who gave Austin presents. *Ally chose to whisper to Dez when Austin was about to hit the high note instead of Trish. Albums & Auditions *Dez was sad when Ally said she'd be leaving. *Ally hugged Dez when he helped her get into M.U.N.Y. *Dez helped Austin and Trish get Ally into M.U.N.Y. *Ally gave music lessons to Dez. *Dez asked Ally if she could teach him to kiss, although it was only part of Austin, Dez, and Trish's plan and she was disgusted. *Dez was the only one who (initially) wanted what was best for Ally. *Dez was the most understanding about Ally's decision to leave for M.U.N.Y. *Dez knew that Ally's birthday was in Feburary. (Althought he doesn't know what day it is) Costumes & Courage *Ally was impressed by Dez's pumpkin carving of Austin and says it looks just like him (Austin). *Dez grabs Ally by the shoulders and says, "I know what I saw!" *After Ally finished performing with Austin, Dez told her he was proud of her and they hugged. *Dez was happy to see Ally perform. Backups & Breakups *Ally was the only one who thought Dez's audition to be Austin's backup dancer was really good. Magazines and Made-Up Stuff *When Ally sat down at the table, there was an empty seat at separate tables, next to Austin, and an empty seat next to Dez, and Ally sat next to Dez. *When Austin was riding the motorcycle to take pictures, Ally and Dez were standing next to each other. Parents & Punishments *When Dez and Ally got their grades, both of them put their thumbs over the plus/minus sign on their phone. *Dez wanted to help Ally with the fundraiser. *Dez tried to help Ally raise money for her fundraiser. Crybabies & Cologne *Dez called Ally sweetie. *Dez complimented Ally on her gladiator talk. Big Dreams & Big Apples *Ally tells Dez that he doesn't have to clean up Trish's messes. *Dez puts his hand on Ally's shoulder when she tells him that zebras are real. *Dez and Ally sit next to each other in the taxi. *When Austin, Ally, Dez and Trish were telling Jessie about how they had no place to stay, Ally leaned into Dez's side. Ferris Wheels & Funky Breath *Dez makes Ally the wardrobe and makeup girl for Austin's music video. *Dez and Ally agree (along with Austin and Trish) Kira should be fired. Girlfriends & Girl Friends *Dez helps Ally - and Trish - fix Austin's date with Kira before it gets ruined. Campers & Complications *Dez asks Ally to hang out with him since Austin's too busy with Kira. *When Ally says she has to put the harmonicas away, he keeps asking her if she's done yet, after putting one harmonica away at a time, which means he really want to hang out with her. *He hangs on to her, begging for her not to leave. *Dez eavesdrops on Ally and Trish's conversation. Chapters & Choices *Dez asked if Ally mentioned anything about him to her mom. *Dez thought it was awesome that Ally mentioned him to her mom, even if she only told her mom Dez's name. Partners & Parachutes *Ally was the only one smiling when Dez played the piano horribly. *Dez was happy that Austin and Ally were a couple. Freaky Friday & Fanfiction *When Ally (In Trish's body) laughs at her own joke, an raises her hand for a high five the second time, and Dez (in Austin's body) high fives her quickly. Couples & Careers *Ally tells Dez - and Trish - on winning the premiere tickets for the Zaliens contest they entered. Spas & Spices *He thought that Ally was flirting with him. *He said he was flattered when he thought that Ally was flirting with him. *Ally thanked Dez for finding her necklace. *Dez was willing to possibly be disqualified from The Chili Cook-Off for Ally. Solos & Stray Kitties *Dez insults Jimmy after learning that Jimmy did not want to give Ally a record deal. *Dez calls Ally talented. *Dez says: "Aw, our little girl is growing up." and turned around as if he was going to cry and get emotional. *Dez (along with Austin and Trish) stall the Stray Kitties so that Ally can perform You Can Come to Me. Tracks & Troubles *Dez filmed Ally's performance. *Dez (along with Austin and Trish) hosted and decorated a surprise party for Ally when they thought that Jimmy was going to give Ally a record deal. *They hugged (along with Austin and Trish) *Dez was happy that Ally was signed to Starr Records with Austin *Ally liked Dez's alpaca fur coat. *Ally said Dez's fur coat felt like "a cloud and a teddy bear had a baby". Viral Videos & Very Bad Dancing *Dez called Ally adorable. *Dez danced in Ally's music video. Tunes & Trials *Dez 'awws' when Austin admits Steal Your Heart is about Ally. Future Sounds & Festival Songs *They're both playing instruments in Austin's dream performance of Timeless. Sports & Sprains *Dez informs Ally of how Austin was still able to perform during halftime with his injured knee. Family & Feuds *Moon Week & MentorsAlly thought Dez should end his feud with Chuck. *Ally let Dez sleep in the practice room. *Dez - and Trish - create signs to support Austin and Ally being judges. Real Life & Reel Life *Dez - along with Trish - help Austin and Ally make a movie about their lives. Fresh Starts & Farewells *Ally helps Dez study for a biology exam. *Dez got a higher score than Ally on the exam. *Dez starts to cry when he was saying goodbye to her. *He thought Ally wasn't coming because he got a better grade than her. *Dez didn't want Ally to see him cry cause he might of thought he would be embrased but it was too late. *They hug. *Road Trips & Reunions *Ally had a hallucination that she sees Dez (and Trish and Austin) walk into Sonic Boom, at the begnning of the episode. *They hug in Ally's hallucination. * Dez wanted to hear more about Ally's stains story. * When Ally said that she was going to join everyone on tour, Dez was really happy. *Dez said he couldn't wait to hear the stains story in person. *Dez said he was really happy that Ally was staying with eveyone on tour. Princesses & Prizes *Ally dances with Dez. *Dez looked like he liked dancing with Ally, because he started dancing like Ally wasn't spying. Cupids & Cuties *Ally (and Austin and Trish) felt bad for Dez that Dez said he'll never find anyone. *Ally was impressed that Dez revealed himself as Dr. Cupid. *Ally (and Austin and Trish) try to help Dez feel better. *Dez told Ally (and Trish) that he had the best date ever with Carrie *Ally smiled when Dez said this. *Ally was really happy for him that he finally has girfriend. Directors & Divas *Ally and Dez's efforts to make small talk was extremely awkward. *Ally (and Austin and Trish) were suprised that Dez can shout when Grace Phillip's character didn't agree with him. Simialrities: *Both are Trish and Austin friends. *Ally helps Dez when he is in trouble and Dez helps Ally when she is in trouble. *Both had crush on someone (Ally=Dallas,Dez=Glamour Kitty) Differences: *Ally is a Girl and Dez is a boy. *Ally is a musician and Dez is a Director. *Ally works at Sonic Boom But Dez don't work. *Ally can play Piano but Dez can't. *Ally write Songs but Dez don't.